Saquê
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Uma festa. Todos reunidos. Saquê. MUITO saquê. Kurama acorda com uma ressaca terrível, e o pior: em uma situação EXTREMAMENTE comprometedora... [Capítulo 4]
1. O dia naterior, o dia seguinte

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi.

-

**Saquê **

_-AngelloreXx-_

_-_

**Capítulo 1: O dia anterior, o dia seguinte**

"Uma festa...?"

"É isso ae, amanhã no templo da velhinha! Vai todo mundo!"

Kurama olhou desconfiado para Yusuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Algum motivo especial para celebrar...?"

"Nah! Eu tô achando o pessoal muito desanimado. Você, o Kuwabara e a Keiko só querem saber de trabalho e de estudo! Fala sério, né!"

O ruivo suspirou. Talvez uma festa não seria má idéia, realmente. Ele agora ficava trancado dentro do escritório da empresa de seu padrasto trabalhando a maior parte de seu tempo, e ultimamente tinha passado realmente muito pouco tempo com seus amigos.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Concluiu, com um sorriso leve.

"Ah! Mandô bem, ruivo! Sabe quem vai tá l�? Hein? Hein?"

Kurama se fingiu de desentendido, mas as constantes cotoveladas provocativas que o amigo lhe dava nas costelas estavam prestes a tirá-lo do sério.

"Você ainda não desistiu disso, Yusuke?" Disse, soltando um suspiro cansado.

"Não desisto enquanto não juntar vocês dois..." Disse com seu característico sorriso maroto.

"Oh." Kurama respondeu simplesmente, assumindo uma expressão de total inocência enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos. "E a Keiko, por acaso vai?"

"Ch'! Você é uma raposa mesmo, Kurama..."

O rosto de Kurama se iluminou com um sorriso que lembrava mais o youko do que Shuuichi, e Yusuke balançou a cabeça rindo de seu amigo.

"Mermão, a festinha vai bombar! Ah, muleque!"

Kurama agora riu levemente, agora muito mais parecido com seu 'eu' atual. "Sim, vai ser bom reunir a turma novamente."

Yusuke estava prestes a soltar mais algum comentário malicioso, mas o olhar que o ruivo lhe deu foi o suficiente para mudar de idéia e de discurso.

"É, isso ae! Então vamo comigo comprar o saquê. A Shizuru ficou por conta da cerveja, sabe como é que é..."

"Saquê? Você ainda não tem idade para comprar saquê, Yusuke..."

Yusuke deu uma gargalhada. "H�! Cê acha mesmo que com uma mãe daquelas eu não ia ter algum canal pra arranjar birita, Kurama?"

Uma gota de suor escorreu lentamente na cabeça de Kurama. No fundo Yusuke tinha razão, mas isso lá era jeito de se referir a própria mãe?

"E a gente tem que aproveitar que o Hiei tá aqui no Ninguenkai. O problema é dar um jeito de arrastar ele pra festa também. Alguma idéia brilhante?"

"Não... Provavelmente teremos que apelar para métodos mais radicais..."

Yusuke fitou o amigo, já imaginando o que ele tinha em mente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"...E ele vai pedir a Yukina em casamento hoje."

"O que?"

"É verdade, Hiei." Kurama disse, confirmando o que Yusuke dissera. Diferentemente do seu amigo, ele estava mantendo sua expressão absolutamente normal diante do pequeno demônio de fogo.

Hiei o encarou desconfiado. "O que é 'casamento'?"

Yusuke abafou uma indiscreta gargalhada enquanto Kurama passou por alguns problemas para manter sua compostura.

"Se Yukina aceitar, quer dizer que ela vai viver junto com Kuwabara-kun. Eles irão ter filhos e..."

"O QUÊ! FILHOS?"

"C-calma, Hiei!" Kurama tentou acalmar o koorime, em vão.

"Eu mato aquele idiota!"

"Ei, Hiei." Yusuke interferiu. "O melhor a fazer é vir com a gente, ele tá indo pro templo mais tarde."

"Hn."

Kurama sentiu a desconfiança do koorime. "Nós também estamos indo para o templo da mestra, Hiei."

"Por quê? E por que vocês vieram me contar isso?"

Yusuke engoliu a seco. Agora era rezar para Kurama se sair bem dessa.

"Nós achamos que ainda há tempo de você revelar que é o irmão dela. E isso poderá afetar completamente a decisão dela."

"Hn. Você é surdo, raposa? Quantas vezes eu disse que não pretendo contar a ela?"

Kurama suspirou. _"Aonde eu fui me meter...Quando ele descobrir tudo ele vai me matar, com certeza."_

"Entenda que essa é um momento muito importante na vida de Yukina, Hiei. Você não acha que pelo menos deveria estar presente?"

Yusuke observou a desenvoltura do ruivo. Suas palavras estavam quase convencendo a ele mesmo que toda essa história era verdadeira. Mas Hiei ainda não parecia muito persuadido.

"Hn. Eu vou. Mas é para impedir a Yukina de se casar com o imbecil do Kuwabara."

Yusuke respirou aliviado, quase soltando um gesto de vitória, mas se limitou a dar uma olhada de soslaio para o ruivo e levantar um dos polegares enquanto o koorime já parecia uma mancha negra muito à frente.

Kurama conteve uma cara de desgosto. Alguma coisa estava lhe dizendo que algo grave iria acontecer nessa festa...

"Bóra, rapaz! Senão o Hiei seqüestra a Yukina e nosso plano vai por água abaixo."

O youko concordou com a cabeça e seguiu seu amigo em direção ao templo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurama acordou lentamente, e logo se deu conta da incrível dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. Aos poucos sua mente foi registrando os outros efeitos da noite anterior,como o jeito que absolutamente todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam como se ele tivesse lutado durante dias sem parar. Seu olfato podia sentir claramente o forte odor de álcool no ar, misturado com nuances de um outro aroma conhecido, que ele não conseguiu identificar. O ruivo então abriu lentamente seus olhos, para perceber que não estava em sua cama, mas em um futon. Ele não estava em seu quarto.

"_Mas o que...?" _

Kurama se sentou apesar dos protestos de seu corpo. Ele não lembrava o que tinha acontecido, mas provavelmente estava tão embriagado que acabara dormindo no templo após a festa. Sua mente ainda tentava organizar os pensamentos quando ele sentiu um movimento ao seu lado, e uma onda de reconhecimento tomou conta dele quando subitamente se lembrou de quem possuía aquele cheiro.

"_Oh, não..."_

Em pânico e ignorando a sua nudez, ele se virou, temendo que suas suposições estivessem corretas.

E, sim, ele estava certo. Ela estava l�, deitada, sua nudez parcialmente ocultada pelas cobertas emaranhadas. Kurama permaneceu de olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta tentando relembrar o que havia acontecido, apesar de estar bem claro as conseqüências da "festinha" promovida por Yusuke. E o ruivo só conseguiu arregalar ainda mais os olhos e prender a respiração quando ela despertou e, esfregando os olhos sonolenta, se sentou, fazendo com que as cobertas escorregassem e o ruivo tivesse uma visão _realmente _privilegiada de seu corpo despido.

"Kurama...?"

_Kami-sama..._

"...B-Botan..." Ele conseguiu falar com a voz tremida, transparecendo nitidamente seu desespero.

Botan. Nua. No mesmo futon que ele.

_Inari-sama..._

Ela estava ali, sentada na sua frente, e ele não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser encará-la com uma expressão que beirava o cômico.

"Koenma-sama..."

_...Koenma-sama?_

Só então que ele percebeu que não havia pensado e muito menos pronunciado tais palavras, e que Botan agora estava com uma expressão de puro terror e os olhos arregalados fixos em algum ponto atrás dele.

Saindo de seu torpor, Kurama se virou para a direção aonde a garota olhava e encontrou Koenma em pé, parado à porta agora aberta, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

E o que parecia trágico agora era catastrófico.

_Continua..._

_-_

_N/A_: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Comentários, criticas e sugestões são bem-vindos. Se você tem alguma fict KB e quer publicá-la em um site em português totalmente dedicado a eles me mande um e-mail! Ja!


	2. A festa

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi.

-

**Saquê**

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Capítulo 2****: A festa**

Chegando no templo, Yusuke e Kurama encontraram Hiei "empoleirado" em uma árvore não muito distante do cômodo que Yukina estava. Já era quase noite, mas eles tinham sido os primeiros a chegar.

"Bom, vamos deixar essas garrafas junto com as outras." Yusuke se dirigiu ao amigo ruivo.

"...Outras?" Kurama perguntou, olhando para a já enorme quantidade de saquê que os dois haviam trazido.

"É, ué. Só isso não dá nem pro gasto." Disse, apontado para as garrafas. "Eu achei que ia ser complicado trazer tanta coisa de uma vez só, então eu resolvi trazer a outra metade ontem com o Kuwabara." Ignorando a expressão incrédula de Kurama, ele acrescentou: "Ah, e a Shizuru vai trazer mais coisa também."

Sem deixar com que o youko argumentasse, ele pegou sua parte da 'carga' e se dirigiu para a cozinha, indicando o amigo a fazer o mesmo. Com um suspiro, o ruivo o seguiu, para encontrar com a teórica 'metade' do suprimento alcoólico da noite. Havia muito mais do que a mesma quantidade que eles haviam acabado de trazer; e só o que já estava lá era capaz de levá-los a um coma alcoólico. Lógico, ele tinha muita resistência ao álcool; quando ainda era um youko ele bebia diariamente, e doses elevadíssimas, ainda mais nas festas promovidas nas tabernas após assaltos bem sucedidos.

Perdido em suas recordações das festas nada castas do Makai, Kurama mal percebeu que Yusuke abrira um das garrafas e pegara dois dos típicos cálices com os quais se toma saquê e os enchera, ficando com um e entregando o outro ao youko. Ele então fitou pensativo o objeto, tomando-o para si. Olhou para Yusuke por trás de sua franja ruiva e percebeu que o amigo já tomara o conteúdo, e partia para a segunda dose.

Kurama tomou um pequeno gole da bebida. Seus sentidos imediatamente reconheceram que a qualidade deixava a desejar. Mas ele não bebia há praticamente 20 anos... Quase havia se esquecido do sabor do álcool. Deu de ombros e virou o resto da bebida, partindo para a segunda dose, assim como Yusuke partia para a terceira.

"O que estão fazendo?" Os dois foram interrompidos pela voz grave de Hiei, em seu habitual tom mal humorado.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto de Yusuke e ele logo pegou mais um copo e o encheu.

"Yusuke..." Kurama tentou advertir, mas o detetive o ignorou solenemente.

Passando o braço pelos ombros de Hiei, o detetive o entregou o copo. "Experimenta, Hiei. Você vai gostar."

O koorime olhou desconfiado para o copo. "O que é isso?"

"É saquê." Respondeu, empurrando o copo para ele.

O demônio de fogo pegou-o em suas mãos e o examinou por alguns momentos, analisando o cheiro e a coloração do líquido. Entendendo que não era venenoso, ele levou o copo à sua boca em um movimento rápido.

"Hiei! Não tome..."

Kurama tentou advertir, mas já era tarde demais. O koorime tomara tudo em um único gole.

"...depressa..."

Hiei parou por um momento, fitando o cálice em silêncio. Kurama temeu que ele fosse cair duro no chão, mas Yusuke não parecia tão preocupado. Ele estava encarando Hiei com uma cara de pura zombaria, provavelmente achando, como Kurama, que ele não agüentaria nem uma dose da bebida. De repente, o koorime levantou seu olhar e o encarou.

"Quero mais." Disse simplesmente, esticando a mão para que fosse servido, como uma criança pequena faria ao pedir algo a seus pais.

Yusuke riu alto, já enchendo o copo de seus dois amigos e o seu próprio depois. Kurama balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. "Yusuke, onde está a mestra Genkai?"

"Ah, a velhinha deu uma viajada e..."

"YUKINA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Era, naturalmente, Kuwabara; como sempre anunciando sua chegada de maneira pouco discreta.

A primeira reação de Kurama foi pedir calma ao demônio de fogo, mas ele foi mais rápido, e, segurando a bainha de sua katana, desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

"Ih, ferrô!"

"Yusuke! Temos que impedir que Hiei mate Kuwabara-kun!"

O detetive acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o youko. "Vamos!"

Quando os dois chegaram aonde Yukina e, conseqüentemente Kuwabara, estavam, Yusuke não pode deixar de sorrir. Lá também se encontravam Shizuru, Keiko e... Botan.

Sim, era hoje. Hoje ele iria dar um jeito naquele 'chove-não-molha' em que a guia espiritual e uma certa raposa estavam. Dessa noite não passava.

-

Ao perceber que Kuwabara ainda não estava mostrando nenhuma intenção maliciosa em relação a Yukina, Hiei apenas se sentou do lado de fora do cômodo em que eles se acomodaram, encostando-se a uma das pilastras da "varanda" do templo. As portas estavam abertas, o que garantia uma fiscalização rigorosa de todos os movimentos de Kuwabara, mesmo sem precisar utilizar o seu jagan. Teria sido melhor ficar lá dentro, mas com aquela gritaria infernal de Yusuke e Kuwabara, ele decidira pelo bem de seus ouvidos.

Kurama, por algumas horas, permanecera conversando com todos, mas algum tempo depois se retirou silenciosamente, sentando ao lado o demônio de fogo. Entregou um dos dois cálices que segurava ao koorime, que aceitou prontamente.

"Lá dentro está muito barulhento. Aparentemente Yusuke não se dá bem com álcool." Disse, se referindo as gargalhadas e gritos do detetive (que aparentemente já atingira o seu limite) e ignorando o fato de ele próprio já se sentir um pouco zonzo.

"Hn. Você acha que pode me enganar, Kurama?"

Kurama congelou. Hiei não era bobo, percebera toda a farsa do "pedido de casamento". Mesmo assim, ele manteve sua melhor expressão inocente diante do amigo. "Uhn? O que quer dizer com isso, Hiei?"

"Você e aquela garota." Hiei respondeu com um ar onisciente.

O ruivo se mexeu, aliviado por um lado, mas visivelmente contrariado pela surpresa do novo assunto. "Do que você está falando?" Respondeu, quase friamente.

"Não ache que eu sou burro, Kurama!" Fez uma pausa para beber mais um gole da bebida, gesto imitado pelo amigo. "Ela gosta de você. Vive te olhando e rindo daquele jeito patético quando você está por perto. E o Yusuke também já reparou isso. Ele está tentando fazer com que você tome uma atitude há muito tempo."

Era verdade. Yusuke sempre teve a intenção de "juntar" os dois, e hoje a situação havia se agravado enormemente. Durante toda a noite ele jogara indiretas, o que fazia Botan corar furiosamente e Kurama usar toda a sua habilidade para desviar o assunto.

"É por isso que você saiu de lá." O koorime concluiu.

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio, como que ignorando o comentário do koorime.

"Hn. E você é o mais patético."

Ao ouvir isso, mesmo acostumado com as agressões verbais de Hiei, Kurama se virou pra encará-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você quer. Porque você está fugindo?" O koorime continuou, agora com um tom bem mais sério.

"Eu não estou fugindo de nada."

"Hn. Seu covarde."

"E quem é você para falar?" Kurama respondeu com uma ligeira ponta de irritação. "O que o diga uma certa youkai..." Acrescentou, agora neutramente.

"Cale a boca! Mukuro não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"Mukuro? Quem falou de Mukuro aqui? Eu estava me referindo a Yukina..." Kurama respondeu, não conseguindo controlar um amplo sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios.

Percebendo a confissão que acabara de fazer, Hiei calou-se, pensando nas provocações vindas do youko que iria ter que aturar agora. Maldita raposa.

"Ch!"

Kurama riu do irritado amigo. "Bom, se me permite, eu irei pegar mais saquê. Tenho que voltar antes que Yusuke note a minha ausência e faça um escarcéu."

"Hn. Com certeza _ela_ já reparou a sua ausência há muito tempo."

Kurama não se preocupou em responder a provocação. Ele voltou para onde a festa estava acontecendo e sentou-se no chão um pouco afastado de todos, se ocupando unicamente em apreciar a bebida, enquanto tentava afastar certos pensamentos que insistiam em persegui-lo.

-

Durante as horas seguintes, a festa prosseguiu agradavelmente, apesar de Yusuke ainda insistir em fazer brincadeiras com Kurama e Botan, que iam ficando gradativamente mais embaraçosas de acordo com o aumento da taxa de álcool no sangue do detetive.

Kuwabara já parecia mais solto ao lado de Yukina, o que fez Hiei entrar no cômodo imediatamente para ficar atento a qualquer menção do tal "casamento".

Yusuke e Kurama estavam sentados conversando em um canto. O detetive ainda tentava convencer Kurama a tomar uma iniciativa em relação a Botan, mas o ruivo apenas mudava de assunto ou simplesmente permanecia em silêncio.

E isso já estava deixando Yusuke irritado.

"Tive uma idéia!" Ele gritou, após alguns momentos pensativo, enquanto se levantava rápida e desequilibradamente.

Todos os presentes pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver o detetive tentar se manter em pé e segurar a garrafa e o copo cheios de bebida em suas mãos. Com um sorriso largo e bobo demais nos lábios, ele continuou:

"Vamos brincar daquela brincadeira da garrafa!"

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, ainda olhando para ele.

"Ah, qualé, gente! Vocês não conhecem aquela brincadeira da garrafa?" O detetive exclamou novamente, fazendo um gesto de indignação que acabou por derrubar todo o conteúdo do copo no tatame.

Silêncio.

Yusuke bateu com a palma da mão na própria testa. _"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava..." _Ele então olhou para Kurama e depois para Botan. _"Ou não..."_ E em seu rosto se formou novamente um sorriso ameaçadoramente malicioso.

-

Kurama olhou em volta. Estavam todos (com exceção de Hiei, obviamente) sentados em um círculo no meio do cômodo. Yusuke tinha, de alguma maneira, convencido todos a participarem do tal jogo.

Yukina estava com sua habitual expressão, que aparentava não entender muito do que acontecia a sua volta. Ao seu lado, Kuwabara exibia sua também típica expressão abobada de quando estava ao lado da koorime.

Keiko e Botan estavam ambas com um cálice na mão, cochichando em um tom não tão baixo, soltando risadinhas de tempos em tempos. Shizuru, aparentemente indiferente ao que acontecia a sua volta, estava próxima a delas, com algumas latas de cerveja ao seu lado além da que segurava.

O ruivo abaixou a cabeça. Sua visão estava ficando embaçada e ele temia não conseguir dizer uma frase conexa se tentasse. Definitivamente, ele não devia ter bebido tanto. Afinal, o corpo de Youko Kurama podia ser muito resistente ao álcool, mas o de Shuuichi Minamino estava se mostrando bem diferente.

Yusuke adentrou o cômodo ruidosamente como sempre, uma garrafa vazia em suas mãos.

"Yo! Vamos começar essa parada!" Praticamente gritou enquanto se sentava no lugar vago ao lado de Kurama, o mesmo sorriso bobo estampado em sua face.

"Ei, Urameshi... Como é que é essa brincadeira aí, hein? Eu não fico ficar pagando conseqüência pra você não!"

"Ô, seu abestado, num é 'verdade ou conseqüência' não!"

"Uh? Então o que é?"

"Ô, Kazu... Vai me dizer que você nunca viu essa brincadeira?" Perguntou Shizuru, acendendo um cigarro.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Yusuke começou a explicar. "Prestenção, ô, Kuwabara! A gente gira a garrafa assim..." Ele ficou de joelhos e posicionou a garrafa no meio do círculo, girando-a logo em seguida. "E na pessoa que parar, você tem que dar um beijo. Na boca."

"O QUÊ?" Hiei e Kuwabara gritaram ao mesmo tempo, em uma cena que não deixou de ser cômica. O primeiro tomado pela revolta, e o segundo pelo desespero.

O sorriso de Yusuke conseguiu ficar ainda maior e mais bobo, enquanto Botan e Keiko soltaram risadinhas nervosas, e Shizuru se limitou a levar seu cigarro à boca e tragar mais uma vez. Yukina ainda mantinha a mesma expressão, e Kurama abaixou ainda mais a cabeça.

"Yusuke." O ruivo começou, fazendo menção de se levantar. "Eu acho melhor nós desistirmos dessa brincadeira e..."

"Ah, não, Kurama! Pode parar com a palhaçada!" Ele se dirigiu ao amigo e o forçou a se sentar novamente, não encontrando nenhuma resistência. "Todo mundo aqui topou participar!"

O youko respondeu com o silêncio. Kuwabara ainda estava em pânico e Yusuke, mesmo no estado em que estava, tinha plena noção dos olhares mortais que Hiei estava lhe direcionando.

"Beleza! Vamos começar!" O detetive então girou novamente a garrafa. Por um momento tenso, ela girou até ir perdendo velocidade e parar em... Kuwabara.

Kuwabara deu um pulo instintivo para trás, fazendo uma de suas piores caretas. Yusuke permaneceu parado, olhando com os olhos arregalados para a garrafa. Depois de alguns instantes silenciosos, tentando se recuperar do choque, ele exclamou: "Ei! Eu não vou beijar o Kuwabara nem que a vaca tussa!"

"Eu é que não vou beijar você, Urameshi!" Kuwabara ecoou.

"Ué, maninho... Você topou a brincadeira, não topou? Agora tem que beijar..." Shizuru comentou.

Os dois arregalaram ainda mais os olhos.

"A não ser que..." Ela continuou, soprando a fumaça no ar, de uma maneira despreocupada, mesmo com todas as atenções nela. "A gente possa fazer um acordo. Se cair em uma pessoa do mesmo sexo e elas não quiserem se beijar, as duas pessoas têm que virar duas doses de saquê. Cada uma."

Em um piscar de olhos, Yusuke e Kuwabara já estavam brigando pela garrafa de saquê mais próxima.

Depois da "punição" cumprida, era a vez de Kuwabara. A garrafa foi parando lentamente, e tudo indicava que ela pararia em frente à Yukina. Hiei já estava em pé, a bainha da katana em mãos, mas a garrafa rodou mais um pouco, parando na pessoa ao lado da koorime: Kurama.

O youko abaixou a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Ele já havia passado do seu limite há tempos e ainda teria que virar mais não uma, mas duas doses de saquê?

E assim foi feito. Quando ele repousou o copo pela segunda vez, sentiu sua consciência vacilar perigosamente. Seus sentidos apurados já eram apenas uma lembrança, e ele não sabia, mas seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

Ele então se debruçou para alcançar a garrafa, sentindo tudo à sua volta rodar. Mais uma vez a garrafa rodou sob os olhos atentos de todos, especialmente de Yusuke e Botan.

E a garrafa apontou para Kuwabara.

Mais duas doses.

Kuwabara girou mais uma vez e parou em Shizuru. Os irmãos evitaram uma horrenda cena incestuosa e beberam mais saquê.

Na próxima rodada, Shizuru girou a garrafa, que parou em Yusuke. Keiko olhou espantada e Shizuru fechou a cara. Não iria beijar o "quase namorado" de sua amiga. Ela já ia separando um cálice de saquê quando foi interrompida por seu irmão.

"Ei! Que história é essa? Você vai ter que beijar o Urameshi, ora!"

"Não, eu vou tomar as doses de saquê." Ela constatou neutramente.

"Mas vocês não são do mesmo sexo!" Ele insistiu.

"Regras são regras." Kurama constatou, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que havia realmente pronunciado isso. Esse era normalmente um pensamento que ele guardaria para si.

"É isso mesmo!" Kuwabara concordou.

Shizuru suspirou irritada, agarrou a gola da blusa de Yusuke e lhe deu um rápido e frio beijo nos lábios.

Passado o alvoroço geral após o beijo, Yusuke rodou a garrafa e, para seu desespero, ela parou em Botan. Ele olhou em pânico para Keiko e depois para Kurama, que estava com uma expressão não tão neutra como de costume.

"Ah, não!" O detetive exclamou, fazendo uma careta.

Keiko parecia não estar nem um pouco satisfeita, e o rosto de Botan atingia um belo tom de vermelho.

"Hahaha! Vai lá Urameshi!" Gritou Kuwabara, em meio a risadas.

Yusuke, com seu rosto ainda deformado em uma careta, engoliu a seco e se aproximou lentamente de Botan.

_'Vai deixar que ele a beije, Kurama?'_

Era a voz de Hiei, se comunicando por telepatia. Kurama não respondeu; limitou-se a lançar um olhar mortal ao koorime, quase perdendo o exageradamente rápido beijo entre o detetive e sua assistente.

Tentando evitar o olhar de Keiko, Yusuke se sentou novamente, não contendo um tremor quando olhou para Kurama e percebeu que seu rosto estava ainda mais indecifrável do que o de costume. Isso era um péssimo sinal.

Era agora a vez de Botan.

A garrafa girou e parou em Shizuru. Duas doses de saquê para cada.

A garrafa girou e parou em Kuwabara. Duas doses de saquê para cada.

A garrafa girou e parou em Kurama.

Mais duas doses.

Kurama abriu os olhos, tentando focalizar a imagem diante de si. As figuras disformes de Shizuru e Botan o observavam, na expectativa de que seria o próximo sorteado. Trôpego, ele alcançou a garrafa e a girou. Para o espanto de todos, ela parou em Yukina.

Kurama ainda demorou a assimilar o que aquilo significava, enquanto Yukina apenas sorriu timidamente. Obviamente, Kuwabara e Hiei entraram em pânico.

Yusuke se condenou mentalmente. Estava dando tudo errado.

Kurama hesitou quando a koorime ao seu lado virou-se em sua direção. Se ele pelo menos conseguisse ter um pensamento lúcido agora, arranjaria um meio de sair dessa situação.

"O que está esperando, ruivo? Regras são regras." Shizuru sentenciou em um tom claramente vingativo, porém livre de rancor.

Kurama abaixou a cabeça, resignado. Yukina ainda estava virada em sua direção, esperando por sua atitude. Kurama então suspirou e abaixou seu rosto, indo de encontro ao da koorime.

_"Me perdoe, Kuwabara-kun..."_

Seus lábios foram se aproximando dos de Yukina, quando uma voz grave soou em sua mente.

_'Faça isso e morra.' _

Hiei.

Ótimo. Mais um problema. Beijando Yukina ele não estaria só ferindo os sentimentos de seu amigo Kuwabara, como estaria provocando Hiei da pior maneira possível. De repente, a imagem de Mukuro surgiu na sua mente. Bom, talvez não fosse a pior maneira possível, mas mesmo assim...

Kurama deu de ombros e continuou a se aproximar da garota.

_'Kurama.'_

Agora não era mais uma simples ameaça. Era a certeza de que ele iria sofrer as dores mais aterrorizantes que o demônio de fogo pudesse lhe oferecer.

Ele então sorriu. Sorriu aquele seu sorriso malicioso, oblíquo, quase constante no rosto de Youko Kurama, e que ficava tão estranhamente bem na face angelical do ruivo Shuuichi.

E ele beijou Yukina. Foi um beijo quase doce, e não tão rápido quanto os outros.

Logo depois do beijo, Kurama desviou seu olhar para o irmão de Yukina. Era quase palpável a fúria nos olhos do koorime, mas espantosamente, ele não fez nada que ameaçasse a integridade física do youko. Apenas continuou sentado, com os braços cruzados, mas não desviou seu olhar furioso de Kurama.

_'Você me paga!' _

A voz de Hiei soou na mente do ruivo mais uma vez. Kurama decidiu entrar na provocação

_'E o que você vai fazer, Hiei? Beijar Botan?'_

O ruivo viu um sorriso surgir nos lábios do koorime

_'Não. Vou fazer pior...'_

Kurama, que no estado atual tinha seu raciocínio consideravelmente prejudicado, parou por um tempo para pensar no que o koorime podia estar falando.Yukina, alheia ao confronto telepático entre os dois demônios, rodou a garrafa, que parou em Botan. Duas doses de saquê.

A garrafa rodou novamente.

E ela parou em Kurama.

Yusuke não escondeu um gesto de vitória ao ver o resultado. Kurama conteve um sorriso de lado, conseguindo manter-se sério ao ver a reação da garota. Botan estava agora tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Yusuke, mesmo diante do constrangimento da garota, não deixou passar a oportunidade.

"Vai l� Botan! Manda ver!" O detetive exclamou, enquanto dava uns tapinhas exageradamente fortes nas costas da guia espiritual, que agora estava paralisada pelo nervosismo.

Kurama continuou imóvel, mas arriscou um olhar mais demorado para a garota, que encarava o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Irritado com a passividade de ambos, Yusuke empurrou a guia na direção do youko, que apenas observou a cena com sua habitual expressão indecifrável. Botan, agora bem mais próxima de Kurama, hesitou um pouco, os gritos de "motivação" de Yusuke e seus amigos parecendo ter o efeito contrário. Ela permaneceu ajoelhada do jeito que estava, completamente vermelha, ainda olhando para o chão.

_'Patético.'_

Kurama não deu ouvidos a Hiei. Ele estava muito ocupado analisando a reação de Botan para isso. Sob o olhar atento de todos, ele se ajoelhou e se aproximou da garota em um único movimento. Ela, percebendo a aproximação, levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos verdes do ruivo a estudando. Ficou tão imersa no olhar sério do youko que quase não percebeu quando ele tocou seu queixo suavemente, fazendo-a levantar um pouco a cabeça. Após alguns momentos ainda a encarando, Kurama fechou seus olhos e se aproximou mais da garota, para logo depois cobrir os lábios rosados dela com os seus.

Kurama foi quem quebrou o beijo; apesar de ter sido mais demorado que os outros, para Botan pareceu ter durado apenas alguns milésimos de segundo.

O ruivo, após se separar da garota, deu um de seus mais charmosos e sedutores sorrisos e se sentou novamente no lugar em que estava, se esforçando para se equilibrar. As últimas doses da bebida que ele fora obrigado a tomar pareciam estar fazendo efeito, piorando o já consideravelmente preocupante estado de embriaguez em que o ruivo se encontrava. Botan, por sua vez, ainda tinha uma expressão abobada na face, mas imitou o ruivo, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Keiko.

Kurama rodou a garrafa mais uma vez, e ironicamente, ela parou em Botan.

_Estava ficando interessante_.

Não conseguindo conter um sorriso levemente lascivo, ele se aproximou de Botan, que permanecera parada, seu coração completamente descontrolado. Kurama pareceu não se importar com isso. Com uma mão, ele apoiou o rosto dela, em um gesto doce, e dessa vez a beijou sem nenhuma hesitação. O beijo demorou ainda mais que o primeiro, e Kurama não parecia se importar com os olhares que ele sabia que estavam sendo dirigidos aos dois.

Mais uma vez, ele quebrou o beijo para logo em seguida se sentar novamente em silêncio. Botan ainda demorou algum tempo para se recuperar e rodar a garrafa novamente, tentando ignorar as provocações de Yusuke e Kuwabara e as risadinhas nervosas de Keiko.

A garrafa foi perdendo velocidade e já estava quase parada em frente à Yukina, mas estranhamente ela adquiriu aceleração mais um a vez e acabou parando na frente de Kurama. De novo.

Pelo simples fato de ter aceitado participar da brincadeira, Kurama já poderia ser considerado fora de suas faculdades mentais normais. Os efeitos do álcool eram visíveis, mas achar que ele não perceberia que algo estava errado era subestimar demais o youko.

Havia algo muito estranho com aquela garrafa. Ou ele estava tendo alucinações ou ela estava sendo manipulada... _Espere um pouco..._

_...manipulada?_

"Hiei!"

O ruivo se virou para encarar o koorime, e confirmou sua suposição. Sem sua faixa branca habitual na testa, o jagan aberto e brilhando, Hiei mantinha um sorriso quase maníaco em seus lábios.

Antes que Kurama pudesse articular alguma frase revoltada contra seu amigo, Shizuru interrompeu:

"Ei, Yusuke... Não tinha uma regra, que se duas pessoas se beijassem pela segunda vez eles teriam que ficar uns dez minutos em um quarto sozinhos? Essa é a terceira vez que eles vão se beijar."

"É isso aí, bem lembrado!"

Antes que o detetive pudesse terminar a frase, Shizuru já tinha se levantado e obrigava uma completamente enrubescida Botan a fazer o mesmo. Yusuke se encarregou do ruivo. Os dois, então, literalmente carregaram a guia espiritual e o youko, achando um quarto vazio e os empurrando para dentro.

Shizuru fechou a porta, mas não sem antes dar um sorriso malicioso.

Kurama e Botan se viram trancados em um quarto escuro. Sozinhos. E eles ainda escutaram a irmã de Kuwabara soltar um aparentemente inocente "_Divirtam-se_".

-

_Continua..._

-

**A/N** _Gomen! Eu não queria demorar tanto com o esse capítulo e muito menos terminá-lo desse jeito! #Foge das latas e dos tomates jogados pelos leitores#_

_No próximo capítulo, é muito provável que o rating passe para "M", mais conhecido como "R". (Nada de "Maria"!) xD_

_De onde eu tirei que o jagan controla objetos? Boa pergunta! x)_

_Quanto ao site KB, o endereço é: _htt p:kuramabotan. vilabol.uol.c om.br_. Espero que gostem, e qualquer sugestão e/ou contribuição é muito bem vinda. _

_Obrigada a todos que leram e todos que comentaram a fict! Sessha fica extremamente feliz com as reviews, de gozaru yo! _

-

**Reviews:**

**Elfa**: Que bom que a fict te empolgou, é uma honra! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ;D

**Darkkikyou**: Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu também imagino muito a cara deles na hora! xD Beijos!

**Scarlett XVII**: Nossa, muito obrigada pela review, pelo que você falou eu fiquei honrada! Quanto à descrição da festa eu já planejava fazer nos capítulos seguintes desde o início, espero que você tenha gostado deste. Qualquer coisa que você queira colaborar com o site, é só me mandar um email, ok?

**Botan Kitsune**: Hehehe... Desculpa terminar daquele jeito e te deixar na expectativa! Obrigada pela review! Se bem que agora você deve estar ainda mais brava comigo, depois desse final! Gomen!

**Tsuki:** Hahaha! Eu também acho que deve ter sido uma boa noite para ele, mas quem se deu bem realmente foi a Botan, não acha? Duvido que exista uma mulher que não gostaria de estar no lugar dela! Ai, ai... x) Obrigada pelos elogios!

**Eternia Melody**: Nhaa� muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! Demorei pra postar? Xx E "tadinho do Koenma" nada! Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! Hauahuahuahau! Beijão pra você, menina!

**Teella**: Aaah, você adora KB, né? Então você vai gostar do site! Pode me mandar as ficts que eu publico elas, ok? Ah, e manda junto a descrição, gênero, categoria, essas coisinhas... Quanto ao "Kami" e "Inari": "Sama" é um sufixo extremamente respeitoso, usado para deuses e reis. Botan chama Koenma de "Koenma-sama". "Kami-sama" significa Deus. "Inari-sama" é um deus, (da fartura, se não me engano, ligado à colheita de arroz) e no Japão existe uma crença que os mensageiros dele são raposas. Daí algumas fãs do Kurama supõem que ele reza para Inari e talz. Na hora eu achei que ele estava tão desesperado que "apelou para todos os santos", literalmente! xD Obrigada pela review!

**Madam Spooky**: É que eu adoro judiar dele! Hahaha! Tadinho do ruivo... Obrigada pela review! Beijos para a senhorita, e NÃO ME MATE! O capítulo estava muito grande j� eu tive que parar aí! Sorry! Ah, sim, não espere um "Maria" no próximo capítulo não, hein!

**Camis**: Sim, existe um site KB em português! Eu ainda estou colocando o material, mas ele já está no ar. A url tá ali em cima, seu mail não apareceu na review, acho que o corta os end, não sei direito... O.o Qualquer coisa, tem meu mail lá no site e no meu profile aqui no Obrigada pelo comentário!

**ShiroNomatsu**: Nhaaa� eu sempre amo seus comentários! Muito obrigada mesmo! E o próximo capítulo eu te passo antes pra você revisar pra mim! É, eu exploro mesmo! Hahahaha! Beijos! xD

**Ruy**: Você realmente leu a fict! Mesmo sem saber nem quem é Kurama! Quer dizer, ser meu amigo e não saber quem é Kurama é impossível, mas mesmo assim, né! Você nunca viu YYH na vida! Hahaha! Valeu pelo comentário, Truyzinhul! Beijos!

**Dbr**: Tadinho do ruivo, né? Hahaha! Você parece ser bem fã de KB, tomara que goste do site! Obrigada pela review!

**Tsuki Koorime**: Nhaa, obrigada! O suspense deixou até eu mesma tensa! O.o;;;; Muito legal você ter gostado mesmo sem ser fã de KB. Desculpe se eu demorei a postar!

**Morgana the Witch**: Que bom que você gostou! Quanto a sua dúvida, ela foi respondida agora? O Yusuke não tem jeito! x) Obrigada pela review!

**Bianca Potter**: Hahaha! Tadinho do Kuraminha, né! O Yusuke é um garoto muito mau! xD E o Hiei aparentemente não descobriu da armação do Kurama e do Yusuke... Por enquanto! Hahahaha! Muito obrigada pela review!


	3. A outra festa

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Saquê**

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Capítulo 3****: A outra festa**

"Divirtam-se."

Yusuke gargalhou indiscretamente com as palavras de Shizuru, e logo em seguida grudou o ouvido no shoji, ansioso pelo que ia acontecer.

"Vamos embora, Yusuke. Os dois precisam de privacidade."

"Ah, não, eu quero ouvir!"

Shizuru rolou os olhos e agarrou o detetive pela camisa. "Corta essa, cara. Não sabia que você era voyeur. E vamos logo porque eu ainda tenho que juntar você e a Keiko."

Ignorando a careta que o detetive fez, a irmã de Kuwabara literalmente o arrastou de volta para onde os outros estavam. Após caminhar por um longo corredor, virando uma das esquinas do alpendre do templo, os dois encontraram com Hiei, próximo à porta do cômodo onde eles estavam anteriormente.

"Ei, Hiei! Onde você tava?" Gritou Yusuke.

O koorime virou o rosto para encarar os dois. "Fui buscar mais disso." Ao virar-se completamente, Shizuru e Yusuke puderam ver as três garrafas de saquê que o pequeno demônio equilibrava nos braços. Shizuru sorriu de lado. "Tudo isso pra você? Pretende se embebedar, Hiei?"

Hiei lançou um de seus olhares sarcásticos à irmã de Kuwabara. "Hn. Eu não sou fraco igual o Kurama, mulher."

Shizuru sorriu de lado. "...É mesmo?"

Hiei a encarou friamente por um longo período, como se a desafiasse a dizer o contrário.

Enquanto os dois permaneciam nessa troca de olhares, Yusuke os observou, braços cruzados e expressão pensativa. _"Hum..."_

Shizuru manteve seu sorriso ao acender mais um cigarro, sem quebrar o contato visual com Hiei.

Yusuke olhou para o koorime...

...E então para Shizuru.

"Não gosto desse seu sorriso. Tinha que ser irmã daquele imbecil." Hiei continuou, quebrando o silêncio com sua voz grave.

A garota soprou a fumaça lentamente, dando uma gargalhada discreta. "Eu não escolhi ser irmã dele, sabia?"

A face do detetive se contorceu enquanto apoiava um indicador no seu queixo, agora alheio à conversa dos dois. Olhando para o teto, ele começou a contar em seus dedos: _"Kurama e Botan... Kuwabara e Yukina... Eu e a Keiko... Shizuru e..."_

"Hn." Com isso, o koorime deu as costas aos dois e se virou, começando a se dirigir novamente ao cômodo.

De repente, Yusuke arregalou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso enorme, certo de que estava tendo a maior das idéias.

"Hiei! Espere!"

Shizuru, com uma sobrancelha erguida, observou o detetive dar um pulo desequilibrado, tentando alcançar o koorime. O que se seguiu foi tão rápido que nem Hiei pode discernir com clareza o que acontecera. Yusuke, que já praticamente não conseguia andar sozinho, desequilibrou-se ao dar seu destemido salto, e a única coisa que ele encontrou para evitar uma dolorosa queda foi a túnica preta de seu amigo. Esse artifício, porém, não funcionou; ele despencou no chão, trazendo o koorime consigo. As garrafas que o demônio de fogo carregava se espatifaram nas paredes e no piso de madeira em volta, enchancando-os de saquê.

"YUSUKE! SEU...!"

"Ah, não! Que desperdício de saquê!" O detetive choramingou, constatando o estrago e ignorando as ameaças de morte vindas do koorime.

Shizuru ecoou Yusuke em pensamento. Era realmente um desperdício. Ela então simplesmente deu meia volta e se encaminhou para a cozinha, visando compensar a perda das garrafas trazendo outras.

Que eles se matassem sozinhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que Shizuru fechou a porta, Kurama apoiou-se levemente na parede, numa disfarçada tentativa de se equilibrar. Observando com deliberado interesse as reações de Botan, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco, tentando manter uma indiferença casual, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente não conseguiria enxergar quase nada na escuridão do quarto –diferentemente dele.

Botan permaneceu em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa por alguma atitude do ruivo. Enquanto ambos estavam sendo "guiados" para o quarto, ele não pronunciara nem uma palavra sequer, muito menos demonstrara alguma emoção diante das circunstâncias –_nem protesto, nem consentimento, nem conformação_. E isso apenas servira para deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa; nunca saber o que se passava na cabeça de Kurama às vezes podia ser incrivelmente aterrorizante.

Seguiu-se então um silêncio incômodo. Botan, aparentemente alheia ao olhar intenso que o ruivo lhe destinava, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando falar alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, que quebrasse a tensão quase palpável do ambiente.

A guia espiritual abriu a boca mais uma vez, e o máximo que conseguiu foi soltar um som que mais parecia um gemido de nervosismo e frustração do que uma palavra propriamente dita. Kurama sorriu de lado, abaixando levemente a cabeça, o que permitiu que os fios ruivos cobrissem seus olhos. Ele então retirou uma das mãos do bolso, segurou Botan pela cintura, e a trouxe para perto de si em um movimento firme. Ela soltou um grito de surpresa, arregalando os olhos quando ele a prendeu seguramente, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados.

"Regras são regras." Ele sussurrou bem próximo ao seu rosto, sua respiração roçando de leve na pele da garota. Ela estremeceu e isso não passou desapercebido pelo ruivo, que, com a outra mão, segurou sua nuca e a trouxe mais perto, até que suas bochechas se tocassem. Kurama acariciou o pescoço dela carinhosa e demoradamente com seu nariz, aproveitando para encher seus sentidos com seu perfume delicado.

"Nós temos que nos beijar..." Ele continuou, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela, para logo depois roçar seus lábios próximo ao canto de sua boca. "...até que alguém volte dizendo que o tempo está esgotado."

_E ele sabia que ninguém viria._

Kurama não permitiu que ela respondesse; inclinou a cabeça e sem hesitar pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Um beijo parecido com os anteriores, mas com sentimento novo ---_luxúria_. Porém, em questão de poucos segundos, ele afastou seu rosto, mantendo-a presa pelo seu abraço.

"Você pode respirar agora."

Botan expirou e inspirou ruidosamente, só então percebendo que prendera a respiração a um bom tempo. Ruborizada, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas percebeu que ainda estava sem palavras diante do youko. Ela nunca o tinha visto desse jeito, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ser tão... desinibido.

Não que ela não estivesse gostando.

Talvez essa seria a verdadeira personalidade de Kurama? Não de Shuuichi, mas do Youko?

_Talvez. _

Kurama roçou seus lábios nos dela novamente. Um beijo doce e demorado, que a fez ficar rígida em seu abraço. Ele, mais uma vez, se afastou, dando espaço para que ela se acalmasse. Botan não viu, mas ele lambeu seus lábios tentadoramente, como se provasse ---c_omo se antecipasse_--- o gosto dela. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, acariciando levemente as costas da garota, que suspirou com o carinho e deitou em seu ombro, finalmente retribuindo o abraço. Respirando fundo, Botan apreciou o cheiro dele, tão característico, tão marcante, tão suave... Ela suspirou mais uma vez, inconscientemente abraçando-o com mais força, e percebeu o quanto se sentia bem nos braços dele. "Kurama..."

Tomando isso como um sinal para que avançasse, Kurama depositou um beijo no pescoço exposto dela, fazendo-a tremer novamente. Ele a segurou com mais firmeza, e em meio aos beijos, mordiscou levemente a pele sensível, provocando um gemido por parte dela. O ruivo então fez com que ela se virasse em sua direção, e beijou novamente seus lábios, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Botan gemeu mais uma vez quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, puxando-o com cuidado, para então sugá-lo demoradamente. Instintivamente, ela abriu a boca, permitindo que ele finalmente a tomasse em um beijo possessivo e passional. Sem perceber, ela agarrou a manga de seu casaco, deixando-o explorar e brincar com sua língua, fazendo-a praticamente derreter em seus braços.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ei, maninha... Não tá na hora de ir chamar os dois não?"

Shizuru encarou o irmão incredulamente. "É lógico que não, né, Kazu! Não deu tempo nem de começar a brincar."

Yukina a encarou com um olhar inocente. "Do que eles estão brincando?"

Kuwabara ficou vermelho como um tomate, para o deleite de sua irmã. "Explica pra ela, Kazu."

Hiei e Yusuke já estavam dentro do quarto; aparentemente ainda não tinham resolvido a desavença pelo tombo e pela quebra das garrafas, mas isso não impediu o koorime de fitar raivosamente a garota. Ela fingiu que não percebeu, mais preocupada agora com a cena cômica que seu irmão estava protagonizando.

"Er... Eu... Eles... Hum... Sabe...? Eles estão..."

Yukina observava pacientemente Kuwabara se enrolar em sua 'explicação', ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Yusuke rolava no chão, rindo descontroladamente de seu amigo. Hiei, que havia tirado sua túnica encharcada de saquê e a jogado em um canto perto da porta, continuava observando a cena com extremo desgosto. Kuwabara era um imbecil idiota.

_"Hn." _

**oOoOoOo**

Há quanto tempo eles estavam ali?

Botan não fazia a menor idéia. Provavelmente os teóricos cinco minutos já haviam se passado. Ou não. A única coisa que ela tinha consciência era o corpo de Kurama colado ao seu, em um abraço quase sufocante... O gosto inebriante do saquê na boca que se recusava a separar-se da sua... O cheiro pungente dele, que já se misturava ao seu próprio...

E o atordoamento que o álcool estava proporcionando a ela. E a ele.

Ele.

_Ele. _

_Esse cheiro, essa boca, essa voz..._

Kurama iniciou uma série de beijos lentos e sensuais no seu pescoço, até chegar próximo a sua orelha. Ele mordeu o lóbulo levemente e seguiu a mesma trilha fazendo o caminho inverso, até que chegasse novamente em sua boca para beija-la com ardor ainda maior. Não demorou muito e a mão que antes segurava o rosto da garota escorregou até um de seus seios, sem o menor pudor. Botan inalou espantada, mas surpreendentemente confortável com a idéia, permitiu-se aproveitar o toque íntimo do ruivo. Percebendo que ela relaxara em seus braços, Kurama experimentou acariciar com mais vigor a pele ainda coberta dela, o que a fez interromper o beijo com um gemido.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

_Por que não avançar mais?_

Deslizou a outra mão por toda a extensão de suas costas, até que chegasse em seus cabelos sedosos. Sem que ela percebesse, ele soltou o seu característico rabo de cavalo, fazendo com que os fios caíssem livremente sobre seus ombros frágeis. Ele enterrou a mão nas mechas azuis, fazendo-a virar em sua direção, para então beija-la lenta e sensualmente, sua outra mão escorregando até repousar no quadril da garota. Ela não esboçou qualquer reação contrária à carícia, o que o incentivou a afaga-la com um pouco mais de firmeza.

Abandonando sua atitude praticamente passiva até então, Botan retirou o casaco do ruivo, não encontrando resistência. Ela então começou a desabotoar a camisa que ele vestia, enquanto beijava-lhe delicadamente o pescoço. Ele, por sua vez, escorregou as mãos por baixo da blusa que ela usava. Acariciou a pele macia de suas costas em movimentos lentos e lânguidos, enquanto retirava gradativamente a peça de roupa, que, momentos depois, foi prontamente jogada longe, expondo a lingerie que ela usava.

Terminado o trabalho de abrir a camisa de Kurama, sua nudez parcial sob o olhar cobiçoso dele, Botan encostou temerosamente a ponta de seus dedos no tórax agora exposto. Acariciou a pele quente e macia, admirando cada vez mais a sensação de seus músculos elegantemente definidos se retesando ao seu mínimo toque. Ainda ligeiramente receosa, ela voltou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto escorregava as mãos pelos ombros fortes do ruivo, fazendo com que sua camisa caísse esquecida no chão.

Guiada pelos gemidos contidos do youko, Botan voltou a acariciar seu dorso. Com menos receio agora, ela deslizou ambas as mãos pela pele lisa e depositou esporadicamente beijos tímidos, fazendo questão de memorizar as áreas que suas carícias faziam com que ele a segurasse com mais força, deixando escapar um gemido rouco e inclinando sua cabeça para trás.

Botan não conteve um sorriso. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar como Kurama podia ser tão distinto, tão singular. Sua pele era incrivelmente macia, um contraste quase grosseiro com os músculos fortes. Mas ele não era como Yusuke ou Kuwabara; ele era esguio, esbelto e elegante, o que não o impedia de ser gritantemente viril. Ainda explorando o tórax definido dele, ela alcançou algumas mechas do cabelo ruivo, que caiam casualmente em seus ombros. Umas das coisas que mais lhe chamavam a atenção em Kurama era justamente seu cabelo. _Simplesmente maravilhoso_, ela constatou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios compridos, admirando, encantada, a sua maciez.

Excepcionalmente deliciado com essa carícia quase inocente, Kurama fechou seus olhos, apreciando também o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu. O youko a segurou com mais firmeza e a virou, invertendo as suas posições. Incapaz de se manter em pé autonomamente, ele a empurrou contra a fina parede, dentre outros motivos, em busca de apoio. Um pouco surpresa com a sua atitude brusca, Botan agarrou os braços do youko, de modo que chegou a cravar suas unhas na pele macia. Ele conteve um grunhido ---_que nem de longe era de dor_--- e prensou seu corpo contra o dela, puxando-a pelos quadris, como se quisesse deixar claro como ela estava o afetando. Mais uma vez ele a beijou passionalmente, por um longo período.

"K-Kurama..." Ela começou, ofegante, quando eles finalmente se separaram.

Ocupado em sua missão torturantemente prazerosa de explorar a pele de seus ombros com beijos, ele ainda demorou um pouco antes de responder, enquanto descia perigosamente o rosto, para depositar um beijo no vale entre seus seios.

"Hun?" Gemeu, roucamente.

"Os outros--"

"Não se preocupe com eles." Kurama respondeu, a voz sensualmente mais grave e rouca que o normal, fazendo-a esquecer de qualquer outro empecilho que tivesse em mente.

Não havia como resistir.

_Aquele cheiro, aquela boca, aquela voz..._

Ele sabia como fazê-la dobrar-se aos seus encantos. Sempre soube.

Percebendo que estava cada vez menos apto de se manter em pé, Kurama encontrou um ótimo pretexto para guia-la até o chão. Ainda mantendo-a presa em seu abraço, ele se arrastou até o futon estendido no meio do quarto, fazendo-a deitar logo em seguida.

Ainda com suas mãos apoiando as costas dela, Kurama alcançou o fecho de seu sutiã. Abriu-o em um movimento firme, mas ainda manteve os seios dela cobertos quando se deitou sobre seu corpo para alcançar os lábios entreabertos. Segurando os pulsos de Botan, o youko os guiou até que ficassem acima da cabeça da garota, firmando-os nessa posição, enquanto explorava o colo dela com beijos e lambidas sensuais. Kurama levantou os olhos para observar a expressão da garota enquanto continuava trilhando beijos por entre os seios dela, até que alcançou o sutiã que ainda os cobria. Com um sorriso de lado, ele mordeu a delicada peça, puxando-a até que ela escorregasse por seus braços, agora soltos, levantando seu tronco pra tal fim. Ajoelhado, com o sutiã dela ainda entre seus dentes e lábios, ele a observou minuciosamente.

Seus cabelos jogados em ondas displicentes, emoldurando seu rosto corado; seus lábios úmidos entreabertos; seus olhos serrados mostrando nitidamente que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela...

Aquela visão era demais para ele.

Não havia como resistir.

Pegou a lingerie em sua boca e deixou que ela caísse em algum lugar próximo. Encaixou um de seus joelhos entre as pernas dela, enquanto se deitava sobre seu corpo novamente, para agora explorar com sua boca a pele recentemente despida. Botan enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos sedosos, segurando-os com mais força a cada toque, a cada nova sensação. O rosto do youko continuou descendo, fazendo com que os fios ruivos escorregassem livremente sobre a pele despida da garota, o que ela descobriu ser incrivelmente excitante. Ele continuou afagando os seios dela enquanto sua boca se ocupava em explorar seu abdome.

Botan o interrompeu, segurando seus pulsos. Ele a encarou intrigado enquanto ela o empurrou, invertendo as posições em que estavam, fazendo-o deitar-se de costas. Sentando sobre o quadril do ruivo, ela começou a lhe oferecer o mesmo tratamento que ele havia dado a ela. Pousou as mãos nos quadris dela com firmeza, enquanto deixava que ela explorasse seu corpo livremente, permitindo-se soltar um ou outro gemido rouco.

Kurama já havia perdido o auto controle há muito tempo, e o jeito como Botan o tocava estava agravando consideravelmente a situação. Escorregou as mãos pelas coxas dela, em seguida fazendo o caminho inverso, levantando a saia que ela usava com esse movimento. Botan, ao sentir uma carícia mais ousada, cravou as unhas na pele do dorso do ruivo, arranhando-o com força suficiente para deixar uma trilha vermelha na pele alva.

Kurama sorriu, deliciado.

_Não havia como resistir._

E mesmo se houvesse, ele ignoraria a hipótese deliberadamente.

**oOoOoOo**

"E eles vão... Er... Na realidade... Sabe...?"

Enquanto Kuwabara ainda se enrolava para tentar explicar a uma paciente Yukina sobre a "brincadeira" que Kurama e Botan estavam fazendo, os outros já começavam a se ocupar com outras coisas, com a exceção de Hiei, que observava atentamente cada movimento de Kazuma.

"Eu pensei que eles tivessem que se beijar de novo..."

Kuwabara riu sem jeito diante da constatação da irmã de Hiei. "Há! É, é isso mesmo Yukina!" Assumindo de repente uma pose galanteadora e eloqüente, Kazuma continuou, fazendo uma pose heróica. "Eles irão tornar o intenso amor que os une legítimo! Ultrapassar barreiras! Semear um futuro próspero em suas vidas!"

Yukina o olhou, confusa. "Uh...?"

Shizuru rolou os olhos enquanto Yusuke gargalhava novamente de seu melhor amigo. Antes que ele pudesse soltar alguma frase maldosa, Kuwabara limpou a garganta, se dirigindo novamente à koorime. "Na realidade, Yukina..." Ele então pegou as pequeninas mãos da youkai entre as suas, e a encarou seriamente, sem conseguir esconder o rubor em sua face. "Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas devem permanecer juntas para sempre..."

Hiei, acreditando que essa seria a hora do pedido de casamento que Kurama havia dito, se levantou em um salto, agarrando Kuwabara pela camisa logo em seguida, afastando-o de Yukina. "Imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Ei! Seu baixinho idiota! Me larga!"

"Cale a boca, seu estúpido!"

Os outros ocupantes do quarto observaram em silêncio os dois trocarem insultos.

"Se você chegar perto da Yukina de novo--" Hiei ameaçou, um olhar feroz em sua face furiosa.

"Eu sabia!" Kuwabara exclamou. "Você também ama a Yukina! E morre de ciúmes de nosso relacionamento! Mas você nunca irá-- "

Ele não chegou a concluir a frase; para espanto de todos, Hiei lhe socara com tanta força que ele voara longe, quase saindo do cômodo.

"Nunca, _nunca_ mais chegue perto da Yukina, seu idiota!" O koorime exclamou, punhos cerrados.

"Ei, Hiei! Você tá exagerando, cara!" Yusuke interferiu, enquanto as garotas fizeram menção de ajudar o amigo caído.

"E você não se meta nisso!" Hiei grunhiu em resposta. Chamas começaram a se formar por baixo das bandagens no braço direito do koorime, e Yusuke engoliu seco, achando melhor não provoca-lo ainda mais. Kuwabara levantou-se parcialmente, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos.

"Você, seu baixinho idiota, nem pense em chegar perto da _minha_ Yukina! Ou vai conhecer a fúria de Kazuma Kuwabara!"

_"Minha Yukina?"_ Aquilo era demais. Hiei, para desespero de sua irmã, cerrou ainda mais os punhos, deixando que as chamas queimassem livremente sobre sua pele. "Imbecil!" Ele gritou enquanto pulava para cima de Kuwabara. "Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou!"

Kuwabara arregalou os olhos e, de alguma forma, conseguiu se esquivar, rolando para o lado. O soco de Hiei atingiu o chão, destruindo completamente o tatame. O fogo proveniente de seu golpe queimou fracamente o material, mas em pouco tempo ele se alastrou para a túnica do koorime, esquecida ao pé do shoji. Para espanto de todos, assim que encostaram no tecido preto, as chamas aumentaram enormemente, alimentadas pelo saquê que encharcara o material com a quebra das garrafas.

Keiko fez menção de tomar alguma atitude para conter o fogo, mas de repente ele se alastrou em uma velocidade incrível pelas paredes e pelo chão. Era o saquê derramado anteriormente.

Eles assistiram impotentes o fogo se alastrar pelas paredes alcançando o teto em labaredas violentas e cada vez mais incontroláveis. Yusuke, em pânico, observou a cena com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh, não..."

_-Continua...-_

_-_

**_A/N: _**Esse foi o último capítulo com o Kurama meio ooc, pois já passou da hora dos efeitos do álcool acabarem. Infelizmente. Eu estava adorando esse Kurama, bem menos contido. Estou pensando seriamente em inventar alguma outra festa nos próximos capítulos... u.u

Ah, sim. Não posso deixar de citar a frase histórica da Ayumi-chan, tentando me inspirar para esse capítulo: "Três Botans, seis seios." Até hoje eu morro de rir disso! xD

-

**Reviews:**

**ShiroNomatsu: **Nossa! Certamente a fic não é merecedora de tantos elogios, mas não deixo de ficar lisonjeada! Fico muito satisfeita em saber que você está gostando. xD Muito obrigada!

**Eternia Melody**: Nada de Koenma na festa! Kurama! Kurama! Kurama! #_faz uma dancinha com pompons ao som de Romantic Soldier_# Além do mais, tem que ter um antagonista, né? Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, amore! xD Ps: Apareça! Você sumiu! u.ú

**MylenyMymy: **Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Só espero não ter demorado tanto para atualizar! Esse capítulo me deu bastante trabalho... u.ú

**Tsuki Koorime: **Que bom que você gostou, e obrigada pela review! Também achei a Yukina meio sonsinha, mas quem não seria no lugar dela? u.ú Também acho que o Hiei tenha um lado bom no fundo. _Bem_ no fundo. Ei! Não entenda mal! Que mente poluída a sua! (Olha quem fala) Hahahaha! xD

**Madam Spooky: **Ah, nem foi tanta maldade assim do Hiei.E esse negócio de Maria me perseguiu desde o momento em que eu percebi que essa fic precisava de, no mínimo, um 'lime'. Deprimente. Mas um dia eu consigo. Quem viver verá! #_faz uma pose_# Obrigada pela review!

**Isa: **O Yu e a Shizuru me saíram pior do que a encomenda! Hahaha! Nem eu pensei que eles iam ser tão perversos. xD E o Hiei eu nem comento. Pelo menos ele não bebeu tanto como o Kurama. Ou não. O.o Muito obrigada pela review!

**Bianca Potter**: Para falar a verdade eu também acho. O Hiei percebeu que o Kurama estava fora de si e achou que se forçasse a barra ele iria cometer uma besteira e se culpar pelo resto de sua existência. E pelo jeito deu certo, né? Ou não... Vamos ver o que acontece! E a próxima festinha dessas, eu tô dentro! Você também? xD A Spooky eu não deixo, ela quer roubar o Kurama de mim! TT Mas fique tranqüila, eu deixo o Hiei e o Yusuke para você. xD Quanto ao beijo entre Kurama e Yukina, eu pensei mil vezes antes de escrever. Aquilo foi sacanagem com o Kuwabara. Pobre Kuwa-chan. Mas apesar de tudo, valeu a pena, pela reação do Hiei. Hahaha! Obrigada pela review!

**Camis**: Hahaha! Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei, principalmente enquanto eu escrevia o capítulo três. "Meu, Deus, que sorte... Que sorte... Que sorte..." Desculpa ter parado o capítulo ali, mas espero que você tenha gostado desse. Obrigada pela review!

**Teela**: Desculpa ter parado ali! Sua safadinha, doida para ler a cena hentai (que não chegou nem perto disso, né... #_bate a cabeça na parede_#) xD Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e desculpe a demora para atualizar.

**MorganatheWitch**: Obrigada pela review, e que bom que você gostou! Também acho que essa vingança foi meio boazinha, mas como o Hiei também tinha bebido... Sabe-se lá o efeito do álcool no organismo dos koorimes, né! ;)

**Ayumi Tenshi**: Ayumi-chan! Obrigada pela review. Que regra é essa que você falou? O.o Esse capítulo eu demorei por causa da cena 'lime', eu admito. Bem que eu tentei fazer um hentaizão mesmo, mas não deu. Apesar das suas tentativas de me inspirar! #_lembra dos "seis peitos" e morre de rir# _Hahahaha! xD

**Botan Kitsune: **Desculpa! u.ú O capítulo já tava muito grande , eu tinha que parar ali... Er... Tá certo, não é só isso. Eu enrolei por causa da cena "lime" mesmo. Eu admito. Nossa, eu ri tanto quando li você falando do Jagan! Eu realmente me imaginei com um Jagan na testa. Acho que vou procurar o Shigure pra colocar um! O.O" xD Espero não ter demorado tanto assim para atualizar. Muito obrigada pela review!

**Pri**: Olá! xD Que bom que você gostou! Engraçado você ter falado isso de "lado youko", tem uma parte no capítulo falando exatamente isso! oo E é por essas e outras que eu estou pensando mesmo em fazer mais festinhas desse gênero. Nada como o Shuu-chan descontrolado (e descamisado). xD

**Ada**: xD Desculpa ter parado ali! _#foge das latas e dos tomates jogados# _Que bom que você gostou! Muito obrigada pela review!


	4. Conseqüências

_Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi._

* * *

**Saquê**

_-AngelloreXx-_

**Capítulo 4: Conseqüências**

"Oh, não..."

"Urameshi!" Gritou Kuwabara. "Não fique aí parado! Faça alguma coisa!" Ele então se virou para Hiei. "Seu baixinho idiota! A culpa é toda sua! Você me paga!"

"Fica quieto, maninho, e ajuda a gente." Shizuru o interrompeu, já se encaminhando para a fonte com Keiko, que fora correndo pegar algumas vasilhas vazias na cozinha. "Temos que fazer algo, anda logo." Ela disse irritada, diante da estática de seu irmão.

"Idiota," grunhiu Hiei. "Você realmente acha que isso irá funcionar?"

"Se não vai ajudar não atrapalha, Hiei," foi a vez de Keiko se pronunciar. "E, Yusuke, seu imbecil, faça alguma coisa!" Ela gritou, observando a figura patética do detetive, com os olhos ainda arregalados, sem saber o que fazer.

"A velhinha... Vai... Me matar..." Ele gemeu nervoso, enquanto andava em círculos, até que se aproximou de Hiei e o pegou pelos ombros, sacudindo-o. "Ela vai me matar!"

"Me solta, imbecil," grunhiu um raivoso Hiei, que tentava se libertar do detetive.

Yusuke continuou seu discurso desesperado. "Ela vai me matar, ela vai me matar! Não, pior! Vai me torturar, vai me esquartejar, vai me cap---"

"Pode ter certeza que vou, idiota."

Todos os músculos do corpo de Yusuke ficaram paralisados ao ouvir a conhecida voz.

Definitivamente. Ele estava metido em uma _grande_ encrenca.

Com seu rosto deformado horrivelmente em uma careta de pânico, Yusuke se virou lentamente para encarar a dona da voz.

"Me-mestra...!"

Ela lançou um olhar severo para seu discípulo e então para as chamas que já tomavam toda a porção relativa ao cômodo que eles ocuparam anteriormente.

"Eu...eu posso explicar!" Yusuke tentou, mas foi cortado rispidamente por Genkai.

"Saiam da frente," ela ordenou.

Todos a obedeceram prontamente, ainda chocados com sua súbita aparição no meio da madrugada.

Ela então assumiu uma postura especial, e, com um grito contido, desferiu um golpe que pareceu um grande deslocamento de ar, extinguindo o fogo instantaneamente.

"O... que...?" Balbuciou um atônito Yusuke, expressão que se repetia nos rostos de todos os outros presentes, excluindo-se, claro, Genkai. Com um único golpe, ela conseguira fazer o que provavelmente eles, mesmo "unindo suas forças", não conseguiriam antes que todo o templo fosse destruído. O alívio geral foi rapidamente substituído pela tensão quando a mestra se pronunciou novamente:

"Agora," ela comentou seriamente, dirigindo-se a todos, mas ao detetive em especial. "Nós vamos ter uma conversinha."

**oOoOo**

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ao acordar, Kurama fez uma careta com a dor de cabeça inacreditavelmente forte que estava sentindo. Demorando mais do que o normal para processar o que se passava em seu próprio corpo, ele começou a registrar os outros efeitos da festa na noite passada. Não conseguia sequer levantar um braço sem que isso repuxasse dolorosamente todas as suas cadeias musculares; o simples fato de respirar fazia seus músculos se retesarem em protesto.

Soltou um grunhido de irritação e abriu os olhos lentamente, tomando nota de que estava incrivelmente enjoado, e o forte cheiro de álcool no ar só agravava a situação. Sua mente foi forçada a trabalhar com mais eficiência quando percebeu que estava em um futon. Não era o seu quarto.

_"Mas o que...?" _

Kurama se sentou apesar dos protestos de seu corpo. Tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, ele sentiu um movimento ao seu lado, praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que reconheceu o aroma que estava impregnado em seu próprio corpo.

_"Oh, não..."_

Em pânico, ele se virou na direção do movimento, temendo que suas suposições estivessem corretas.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um emaranhado de fios azul-claro espalhados displicentemente pelo futon. Com um gemido, ela, que antes estava de costas para ele, se virou, enrolando-se de maneira inconscientemente sensual nos lençóis, e deixando uma boa parte de suas pernas à mostra. Ele a encarou incredulamente, fazendo de tudo para relembrar o que tinha acontecido. Seu queixo foi caindo aos poucos, enquanto imagens não muito claras e consideravelmente descontínuas da noite anterior se formavam em sua mente.

Ele, completamente fora do juízo comum, e ela, uma nada composta assistente de detetive.

_O que ele fizera...? _

Com as imagens cada vez mais nítidas em sua memória, Kurama prendeu a respiração quando ela se mexeu novamente, piscando algumas vezes. Esfregando os olhos, ela se levantou aos poucos, sob o olhar mais do que nervoso do youko. O movimento fez com que os lençóis que cobriam parcialmente a nudez dela escorregassem, obrigando-o a fazer uso de todo seu auto controle para não desviar seu olhar do rosto da garota.

"Kurama...?" Ela perguntou, a voz rouca pelo sono.

_Kami-sama..._

"...B-Botan...?" Foi o que ele conseguiu balbuciar, finalmente rendendo-se à tentação de abaixar seus olhos.

Nua. Ela estava _realmente_ nua. E a sua própria nudez também não passara despercebida. Não tinha sido um sonho, afinal. Nem uma alucinação causada pelas quantidades absurdas de álcool que ingerira na noite anterior.

_Inari-sama..._

E ele não percebeu que ainda mantinha o olhar fixo nos seios desnudos dela.

"Koenma-sama..."

_...Koenma-sama?_

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele saiu de seu torpor nada cavalheiresco e encarou Botan, percebendo que ela mantinha seus olhos fixos em algo atrás de suas costas. O ruivo se virou, para encontrar Koenma com um olhar furioso, quase assassino, em seu rosto púbere.

A primeira reação de Kurama foi agarrar o lençol para cobrir a nudez da garota, mas evitando qualquer contato excedente com a pele dela. Ele então se virou e encarou o príncipe do Reikai com um olhar igualmente raivoso.

"Você se importa de nos dar licença?" O ruivo disse friamente, ignorando a fúria nos olhos de Koenma.

Botan tremeu sob o olhar, e Kurama, percebendo isso, censurou mentalmente a falta de pulso da garota diante do príncipe.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo?"

Botan prendeu a respiração, cada vez mais tensa, e Kurama, talvez ainda sob os efeitos do álcool, disse indiferente: "Você quer uma explicação detalhada?"

Koenma teve a mesma reação que Botan, porém por motivos diferentes. Ambos arregalaram os olhos, espantados com a fala do ruivo; ela, tendo seu medo multiplicado infinitamente, e ele, a fúria passando para um estágio acima.

Ele estava _irado_.

Apesar de ter internamente apreciado a expressão transtornada de Koenma, o ruivo não pode deixar de se condenar pelas circunstâncias. Já estavam numa posição constrangedora, e ele ainda arranjara um jeito de piorar a situação. E ele sabia o que o trabalho como guia espiritual significava para Botan.

_O que ele fizera...? _

"Vocês têm noção do que fizeram? Têm noção das conseqüências dessa 'festinha' de vocês? O templo quase foi destruído!"

Kurama o olhou com interesse genuíno agora. Koenma prosseguiu: "Yusuke, Hiei e Kuwabara provocaram um incêndio essa noite, e vocês dois pelo jeito estavam muito ocupados para perceber isso!"

"...Incêndio?" Botan balbuciou, olhos arregalados.

Kurama não deixou de fazer a mesma pergunta a si mesmo. Como ele não reparara isso?

"E não é só isso!" Koenma continuou, interrompendo os pensamentos do ruivo. "Tem saquê derramado por todas as partes, cigarros, garrafas quebradas, lixo! Os tatames estão destruídos! Os shojis! E ainda... Descubro da pior maneira que dois dos meus subordinados são ainda mais irresponsáveis do que eu poderia sequer imaginar! Isso é um absurdo!" Ele passou os olhos com raiva e nervosismo pelo quarto, notando as roupas jogadas pelo cômodo, e dedicou especial atenção à postura adotada pelo youko, posicionado à frente de Botan, como quem a protegia dele.

Era ele, Koenma, que deveria estar protegendo ela _dele_.

_Maldito youko._

Kurama, sentindo o quase desespero da garota, interferiu. "Você se importa de nos dar licença?" Ele repetiu, de maneira menos agressiva agora.

Ele o encarou por um bom tempo, aparentemente fazendo grande força para se controlar. "Quero que os dois se apresentem no Reikai. Imediatamente." Koenma então virou as costas e saiu, pisando duro e fechando o shoji com violência.

Por um momento, Kurama e Botan permaneceram em um silêncio angustiantemente tenso.

Botan soltou um pesado suspiro, e começou a reunir nervosamente as roupas que estavam ao seu alcance, procurando ao máximo desconsiderar a presença do ruivo à sua frente, que ainda estava de costas para ela.

Em silêncio, e evitando encarar a garota ao seu lado, Kurama imitou seu gesto, reunindo suas roupas, para logo em seguida se vestiu rapidamente.

_'Fale algo, fale algo...' _Sua mente gritava, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era completamente inapropriado e/ou potencialmente perigoso em uma situação como aquela.

Botan se vestiu igualmente rápida, se levantando abruptamente, ainda sem encara-lo. "Eu... Vou na frente." Disse em um único fôlego.

Kurama levantou seu olhar para a garota, que se encaminhava apressada para a porta.

"Botan..." Ele chamou.

Ela parou e se virou em sua direção, olhando-o rapidamente nos olhos, apenas para ficar ainda mais embaraçada, ruborizando-se e abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida.

"..."

"Er... Eu já vou." Botan respondeu diante do silêncio reticente do ruivo, que a encarava com uma expressão estranha.

Ela então se retirou do quarto, deixando Kurama sozinho com seus pensamentos.

As coisas não podiam ficar piores...

_...Podiam?_

**oOoOo**

"Explique-se."

"Não há nada a ser explicado."

Koenma, em sua forma adolescente, encarou o youko com uma expressão raivosa. Teria sido melhor começar com a Botan; ele devia ter imaginado que indagar Kurama não iria levar a lugar algum. O ruivo, sentado à sua frente do outro lado de sua mesa, permanecia impassível. O príncipe suspirou irritado. "Não ache que você pode fazer o que bem entender com minhas guias espirituais!"

Kurama o observou com um olhar vazio. "Pensei que a questão fosse o templo da mestra Genkai, e não minha intimidade."

"Kurama!" Gritou Koenma, exasperado. "O que você estava pensando? Tomar uma atitude inconseqüente dessa! Pensei que fosse o único com pelo menos um pouco de senso!"

-

Do lado de fora, Botan andava em círculos, esperando por sua vez de falar com Koenma. Temerosa, ela colou o ouvido na porta, tentando escutar o que ele e Kurama conversavam. Ela também teria que encontrar com o príncipe, e, sinceramente, não sabia o que esperar, e muito menos como iria se justificar diante de seu patrão.

-

Kurama cruzou as pernas, sem se alterar. "Quando aceitei trabalhar para o Reikai não fui informado de que precisaria dar conta da minha vida pessoal, Koenma."

"Ora! Botan é uma guia espiritual, e você é um detetive!"

"Sou...?" Ele respondeu, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha.

Koenma suspirou, cada vez mais exaltado. O youko estava o tirando do sério, será possível que ele iria continuar nessa passividade todo o tempo? Que não iria responder nenhuma de suas perguntas?

"Você entendeu! Vocês dois trabalham para o Reikai! Não podem se envolver dessa forma! Se meu pai descobrir que--"

"Engraçado." O ruivo o interrompeu sem cerimônia, sua voz contida como sempre. "Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que seu pai não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele provavelmente tem coisas muito mais significativas para se preocupar do que a vida amorosa de meros subordinados."

As feições de Koenma se contorceram em fúria. "E o que você está insinuando?"

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o ruivo cruzou os braços à frente do peito e encarou o príncipe. --_um silencioso, porém evidente, desafio_.

-

Botan engoliu a seco. Se ela soubesse que a noite passada iria causar tantos problemas, ela não teria nem beijado Kurama, de início. Ela piscou uma vez, apoiando um indicador em seu queixo, enquanto encarava o nada.

_...ou não..._

Começando a ruborizar novamente diante das reminiscências da noite anterior, ela voltou sua atenção à conversa mais uma vez.

-

"Você definitivamente não é um youkai mais casto que eu conheço, Kurama! Os três mundos sabem de sua fama!"

_...Por que aquilo havia doído...?_

Koenma prosseguiu: "Botan é apenas uma jovem, inocente e imatura! Você sabia que ela iria cair na sua conversa como um patinho!"

Os olhos de Kurama se estreitaram ameaçadoramente. Ele esperou Koenma terminar seu alterado discurso, sobre como ele e Botan tinham cometido o pior dos pecados, e então o fitou com uma expressão vazia. "...A noite passada foi um erro," o ruivo sentenciou, um tanto quanto neutro.

-

Essas palavras bastaram para que Botan arregalasse os olhos, completamente esmagada pela decepção.

_...Um erro?_

Nunca, _nunca_, imaginou que Kurama pudesse falar algo assim. Sentindo as lágrimas quentes começarem a escorrer em seu rosto, Botan afastou-se, tentando conter o choro. Ela não conseguiria encarar Kurama mais. Ela tinha que sair dali. _Agora_. E foi o que ela fez, correndo sem ao menos perceber o que acontecia a sua volta, a única vontade era chegar o quanto antes em seu aposento no palácio e se trancar lá, para ficar longe de todos, para ficar longe _dele_.

-

"Um erro...?" Koenma ecoou, uma nota esperançosa perceptível em sua voz.

"Sim, um erro."

Koenma o encarou, na expectativa de que o ruivo falasse mais alguma coisa. O youko, porém, apenas o fitou serio, a frieza em seus olhos verdes indisfarçável. Koenma engoliu a seco, e Kurama então se levantou.

"...mas isso não significa que eu não queira fazer o certo de agora em diante."

Virando as costas e descansando suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, o ruivo caminhou com passos firmes em direção à porta.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Entenda como quiser. Não fará a menor diferença."

"Kurama! Eu não terminei!"

Alguns momentos se passaram e o único ruído no salão era o dos passos compassados do ruivo.

"...Fique longe dela."

Kurama parou. Apesar de provavelmente não ter sido a intenção de Koenma, aquilo soara muito mais como um pedido do que uma ameaça.

_E por que então ele estava encarando aquilo como um desafio?_

Com um sorriso praticamente imperceptível nos lábios, Kurama abriu a porta e saiu, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A: Obrigada à Spooky._

Obrigada a **Madam Spooky**, **ShiroNomatsu**** Bianca Potter**, **Kiki-sama**,** DM Tayashi**,** Lilith 1**,** Kitsune Lyra**,** Ada**, **Morgana the Witch**,** Tsuki Koorime**,** Sango-Web**,** Botan Kitsune**,** Mayabi Yoruno**,** Asukaa**,** Cíntia **e** Lola**, pelas reviews.


End file.
